Mary Likes Blue
by Ranko twin
Summary: One-shot. Ib was never supposed to be trapped in the art gallery. It was not supposed to be for her. I didn't want her; I did not welcome her here. The other artwork in the gallery wanted Ib for her rose, but I could care less about her really. I wanted Garry..." Rated because of a strong hatred from Mary.


**Ranko: So, I was struck by inspiration one day after watching Pewdiepie play Ib and the more I thought of it, the more I loved it, and I thought of all the character development that could have (should have) happened, and this story was born!**

**Yami: What about your other stories?  
**

**Ranko: I honestly don't know why you're here. This isn't a Yu-Gi-Oh story. **

**Yuugi: Speaking of YGO, Ranko just wants to put this out there:**

**Ranko: If you have never played or watched someone play Ib, I would suggest you do that right now. No...literally, right now. Because there are spoilers in this story to anyone who hasn't seen or played it. I would suggest Cry (my new hubbu) or Pewdiepie. And I am speaking to anyone from the YGO archive who may be reading this. **

**Yuugi: But what were we talking about before this?**

**Yami: Ranko is now obsessed with Ib.**

**Ranko: Correct! I am cosplaying Garry to a con I am going to with my friends and I am so excited! X3**

**Yami: Moving on...**

**Yuugi: Ranko twin owns nothing related to Ib; it belongs to its respected owner/creator. This is a nonprofit story. **

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

Ib was never supposed to be trapped in the art gallery. It was not supposed to be for her. I didn't want her; I did not welcome her here. The other artwork in the gallery wanted Ib for her rose, but I could care less about her really.

I wanted Garry. All along, it was only supposed to be Garry. It is an accident for Ib to be here.

I didn't want her here. Why is she here?

I wanted Garry! It was only supposed to be me and Garry!

I was supposed to save his rose from Lady in Blue! We were supposed to go through the art gallery together and then he would take me out into the real world! He would be the prince and I would be the princess, just like in the stories! He was only supposed to love me!

So why did he meet Ib first? Why was Ib the one who saved him? Why was Garry comforting _her_ instead of _me_ with lemon drop candies?

It wasn't fair!

He was supposed to comfort me, not her! I wanted to know what it would feel like to be wrapped up in his warm, tattered coat. I wanted to see what lemons tasted like; I had never tasted anything that was real before. It was supposed to be me and Garry who solved the puzzles, the mysteries, and he was supposed to fall in love with me, not Ib.

I hated her.

I want to kill her.

Garry was supposed to be taking me out for macaroons. He was supposed to be making promises to me about what it would be like when we escaped from the Fabricated World.

I love you, Garry. Don't you love me?

Your kind smile, your bell-like voice, your warm eyes, your soft presence.

I gave you a blue rose for a reason.

Blue is my favorite color, and you are my favorite person.

"_Father?" I asked, curiously peeking over his shoulder at the canvas that he was using to create another of his masterpieces._

_I always thought it was magical; how Father could create something beautiful out of nothing. Add color and life to something that was once blank and meaningless. _

_He looked over his shoulder at me, putting down his paintbrush for a moment; he smiled kindly at me, like he always did, to show me that he would do anything or stop anything just for me. "What is it, my dear?"_

"_What are you painting?" I asked. _

_He looked back at the canvas that he had designed with a different variety of roses, all a different shade of blue and of all sizes. "I'm not sure, yet. Right now it is just the Dark Garden but I feel like something is missing."_

_He was right, I felt like there should be something in the middle, but what?_

_Father dipped the blue-stained paintbrush in a cup of water to clean it. "Well, let's forget about that for now," he said, picking up the unfinished painting and leaning it against the wall for later. He set up a fresh, new canvas. "Mary, my dear, will you be my new model?"_

Yes, Garry was mine; mine alone. One way or another, we would be together. Forever.

"Hey, are you okay?" Garry asked in a panic, rushing to my side to help me up after Ib "accidently" knocked into me.

"Hey, are you…? Could you be one of the visitors to the gallery?" Garry asked, looking down at me in sympathy. I noticed that Ib, standing behind Garry, did not look so sure and was staring at me like I was about to jump her. Well, she wasn't all that wrong.

This is how it was originally supposed to go. Garry and I would find each other, and Garry would immediately assume I was another person who was sucked into the Fabricated World from the art gallery. Now I had to play my part.

"Ah…" I said; I hoped that I sounded like a frightened little girl.

He smiled tenderly at me—I loved his smile—and patted my head. I wanted to keep his hand there forever. It was warm. "As I thought…" He looked behind him and gestured Ib to come closer; she did so hesitantly. "I am Garry."

I know who you are.

"And this girl is Ib," he said, introducing me to her. Ib and I stood across from each other and I had to suppress a scowl; Garry's hand was on her shoulder. He was touching her when he should be touching me.

As I thought of different ways to get rid of Ib, I vaguely registered that Garry was still talking.

"We were in the art gallery, but then somehow found ourselves lost in this place…"

It was only supposed to be you, Garry; only you, my love. Ib should not be here, and even if she did end up here, she should be dead by now.

"So now we're both trying to find our way out."

No, only one of you will make it out of here alive. We will either get out of this together Garry, or Ib will escape and you will stay here with me.

"Presumably, you're doing the same?"

Keep in character; don't ruin this.

"I…" I lowered my head. "I was looking to see if there was anyone else too…. I wanted to get out…so I…."

Garry put both of his hands on either one of my shoulders and I felt warmth spread throughout my body. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me; yes, this is how it was supposed to be.

"Ah, I knew it! Well, would you like to come with us? Its dangerous to be alone here. There are lots of strange creatures around."

Garry…he was worried about me; he cared about me. If I had a heart, it would be pounding right now. I don't know if you know this yet, Garry, but I love you.

Ib still was giving me a strange look; she was not as trusting and accepting as Garry.

"So will you come with us?" I saw Ib had a panicked look on her face that Garry could not see. "I think it would be best if we all stay together."

I smiled—it was almost a grin—and I made eye contact with Ib for a moment as I said, "Yeah, I'll come…"

Garry looked pleased with himself; Ib looked like she was about to be sick.

"Then it's decided! What's your name?" he asked to be polite

"Mary…"

-/-

**Ranko: And that is all I have for you today! Hope you enjoyed and leave me a review telling me what you thought!**


End file.
